Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure relate to techniques for communicating emergency alerts. More particularly, embodiments are related to wearable technology comprising sensors that may trigger the emergency alerts.
Background
Conventional devices capable of transmitting “personal assistance needed” or emergency alert signals to remote friends, relatives, caregivers, and emergency personnel (“third parties”) are generally known. However, these devices require an active step by the wearer of the device to perform actions to communicate an emergency alert signal notifying a third party of the existence of a medical, personal, or other emergency. For example, certain conventional devices effectively function as wearable, easy-to-use transmitters that communicate the emergency alert signal in response to the wearer of the device pressing a button or some other affirmative action to trigger transmitting the alert signal. Persons with potential need for such devices include older adults, individuals living alone, persons with disabilities or chronic diseases, and individuals working in high risk occupations. Yet, these people may not be able to perform the affirmative action to transmit the alert signal for various reasons.
Hospitals and other medical facilities use conventional sensors to monitor the status of patients and the facilities. These conventional sensors may detect smoke, fire, pathogens, heart rates, breathing rates, EEG, blood oxygen levels, etc. These conventional sensors are hardwired within a closed circuit to give off an audible alarm or flashing light that alert third parties of an emergency situation. However, these conventional sensors cannot monitor beyond confined area due to the restriction of requiring a hard wired connection. Current monitors also restrict wearer's movement and are easy to disconnect.
Accordingly, needs exist for more efficient and effective emergency alert systems that may automatically transmit an emergency alert signal to designated responders.